Celos
by Erly Nymeria Misaki
Summary: Algo que Miroku no podía admitir era que Sango se fijara en otros, más cunado lo hacía frente a él. Kirei no estaba enterado de nada, así que ¿Que más podía esperar?


_**hola :)**_

_**Hoy les traigo otro reto cumplido: el propuesto por Lollipoop en el foro ¡sientate! de Inuyasha... espero que lo disfruten y que cumpla las espectativas de la retadora :)**_

* * *

Aunque llevasen tiempo persiguiendo a Naraku no había razón para desentenderse de las cosas que los habían llevado a esta aventura, y a conocerse. Así que Miroku, con todo el gusto del mundo, se ofreció de acompañante de Sango para visitar las tumbas de su familia. Como todos conocemos al moje sabremos que sus intenciones estaban lejos de querer ayudar a su amiga.

Llevaban rato de camino —porque Kirara estaba un poco enferma y Sango prefirió no hacerla esforzar— cuando las pervertidas intenciones de Miroku empezaron a aflorar sin sentido alguno.

—querida Sango —se acercó el moje, poniendo una de sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, a lo que ella preparo su Hiraikotsu para utilizarlo— ¿no crees que es un lugar espectacular por el que pasamos?

—sí —contesto un poco sorprendida por la pregunta—, pero ¿eso en que viene al caso?

—pues, es que no cree —poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella— que seria un lindo lugar para engendrar un hijo —y pum!, el pervertido moje se lleva un gran golpe en la cabeza, pero no de Sango… no, de un extraño chico que salió al rescate de la Taijiya.

—a las mujeres no se les trata de esa forma —dijo un hermoso joven de cabellos rubios y ojos cafés. Pero aun por lo hermoso Sango ya tenía dirigida una cachetada a Miroku y, como el chico se atravesó, fue él quien recibió el golpe.

—Señorita, yo creía que necesitaba ayuda —el pobre muchacho yacía, igual que Miroku, contra el piso.

—disculpe, eso ni iba para usted —contesto con una encantadora sonrisa al muchacho— era para este —ahora su tono fue arrogante. Ayudo al chico a levantarse y cuando Miroku quiso pararse ella dio media vuelta y le dio en la cabeza con Hiraikotsu, dejándolo inconsciente.

—soy Kire —se presento, una vez pudo estar de pie

—yo soy Sango, lo siento mucho por el golpe —dijo tocando su mejilla, verificando que no le hubiera hecho mucho daño

—no señorita, estoy estupendamente —_"sobre todo con usted preocupándose por mi"_ pensó.

Ambos siguieron charlando, olvidándose por completo del pobre Miroku que al despertarse monto en cólera al ver que Sango iba un poco más allá, riéndose con un hombre.

—Sanguito espérame —gritaba, pero los otros dos estaba tan ensimismados en su charla que ni le escucharon, así que el monje tuvo que correr para alcanzarlos.

—Sango, espérame no me hagas esto —alcanzo a decir, antes de caer contra la tierra ¿producto de que? Pues el golpe no solo lo dejo inconsciente sino un poco ciego y lo que perseguía no era Sango sino una ardilla y cuando esta se subió al árbol… pues puf! Miroku se da otro golpe en la cabeza.

* * *

_1 hora después _

Después de todos sus infructuosos esfuerzos Miroku, por fin consiguió llegar hasta donde se encontraba Sango y Kirei.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunto interponiéndose entre Sango y su "amigo" que para Miroku estaba demasiado cerca de la muchacha.

—Miroku —grito Sango— que impertinente eres.

—repito ¿Quién eres?

—me llamo Kirei —dijo el rubio un poco "avergonzado" por creer que Sango era la esposa de Miroku —no se preocupe yo no he tocado a su esposa— acto seguido levanta las manos y da dos pasos hacía atrás. Mientras sus acompañantes se tornan de un color rojo tomate.

—él/ella no es mi esposo(a) —dijeron a unísono

— ¡oh, que bien! —dijo el muchacho, recobrando la compostura— entonces no habrá objeción en que la acompañe hasta su destino 0151dicho esto besa la mano de Sango, ella le responde con una sonrisa nerviosa y Miroku empieza a echar humo por las orejas.

"como se atreve" pensó Miroku mientras los seguía como violinista "nadie, nadie a parte de mi puede tocar a Sango. Ella no es una cualquiera ni mucho menos una pobre aldeana que necesita que la rescaten, ese tipo se las va a ganar". Aunque Miroku tenía buenas intenciones su libidinosidad se apodero de él al ver que los "atributos" de Sango se movían perfectamente sincronizados.

"resiste Miroku, Resiste" se decía mientras intentaba controlar su mano.

—¿ay algo que le suceda Miroku-sama? —pregunto intrigado Kirei, al ver al monje sujetando su brazo izquierdo con fuerza.

—no, solo estoy un poco adolorido —contesto, fingiendo una sonrisa y dando unos cuantos pasos hacía atrás, cuando Kirei se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

Apenas estuvo a una distancia prudente empezó a lanzarle rocas a Kirei, no surtía efecto, pues Miroku estaba lejos de tener buena puntería. Después quiso tirarle un panal de abejas encima, pero Sango se cambio de lado de la carretera, para recoger algunas margaritas, así que las abejas picaron a Miroku por intentar molestarlas.

— ¡oh! Su excelencia ¿Qué le ha sucedido? —Sango se alteró al ver la cara de Miroku lleva de piquetes— no me diga que lo han atacado los Saimyoshos de Naraku.

—no Sanguito, solo fueron unas abejas comunes y corrientes —después de esto el pobre Miroku, con la cara totalmente deformada por las picaduras, cayo desmayado (de nuevo).

—Su excelencia —lo llamaba Sango— su excelencia.

—no creo que despierte —le dijo Kirei— al parecer es alérgico a estos animales, si quiere mi aldea esta cerca y puede quedarse con él ahí mientras se mejora, luego pueden seguir con su camino —levanto a Miroku en sus espaldas y luego tomo la mano de Sango—, pero me sentiría mejor conmigo mismo si usted me permitiera acompañarla en su viaje.

—eh… —la Taijiya estaba un poco ruborizada, e iba a decirle algo un poco comprometedor al rubio, de no ser porque Miroku, aun dormido, quería arruinarles el romance. En el descuido del Kirei por estar embelesado en las palabras de Sango, el moje se inclino demasiado a su costado y ambos cayeron estrepitosamente colina abajo…

_"¬¬' ese monje siempre me las arruina todas"_ pensó Sango, mientras veía rodar a los dos hombres por un terreno pedregoso, rebotar en un arbusto de hiedra venenosa y caer a un pantano.

* * *

La pobre mujer ya no sabía ni que pensar. Su vida se iba por un caño y el único chico lindo que no había tenido intenciones malignas al conocerla, ahora rodaba colina abajo con un moje pervertido, que no se contentaba con sacarle la rabia a toda hora, sino que alejaba a sus pretendientes. Una vez salieron del pantano y Miroku reacciono, los tres siguieron el camino hacía la antigua aldea de Sango.

Ella se apartó un poco de la "parejita", que ahora parecían tener intereses en común, para meditar un poco.

—tu también —escucho decir a Kirei— yo fui hace un año, hay mujeres muy lindas allí.

—es cierto —le contesto Miroku— las hay de todas las formas, tamaños y edades.

_"hay Kami, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?"_ se lamentaba mentalmente.

—Sango —la llamo el muchacho, una vez armaron una fogata para pasar la noche —¿podríamos hablar un momento? —ella asintió con la cabeza y se alejaron un poco. El monje, que se hacía el dormido, los siguió de lejos, pero sin dejarse ver.

—Querida —dijo Kirei, una vez estuvo seguro que no los escucharon —sé que no soy el más fuerte guerrero, ni un monje tan talentoso como el que la acompaña…

—otra vez —susurro Miroku—, pero no la tendrá fácil —tomo el Hiraikotsu de Sango y lo lanzo, el artefacto busco a su dueña y Kirei, por estar parado frente a ella, recibió un golpe directo —jejeje, ya sabes lo que se siente.

—Kirei —grito la Taijiya— pero ¿Cómo?

Cuando Sango volvió, con Kirei a cuestas, Miroku ya estaba totalmente dormido. Lo que no duro mucho, pues esta le dio una patada que lo levanto de un salto.

—eso duele Sango.

—eso duele Sango —imitándolo— eso debió dolerle a Kirei, mira como lo dejaste —Kirei anda dormido con una baba escurriéndole.

— tu pretendiente no es muy encantador que digamos.

— enserio, ¿no me digas?

—pero, para que me despiertas, ya te dije que no le hice nada —se encoje de nuevo y simula dormir.

—levántate ahora —vuelve a darle una patada— tienes que cuidarlo.

—Y ¿yo porque?

—porque, aunque lo niegues, tu le tienes celos —contesto la mujer con el ceño fruncido y una tonalidad un tanto divertida— les has hecho todo esto solo porque él si me simpatiza —y deja caer al joven contra el piso

—pero ¿yo porque iba a hacer eso?

—dígame usted —el monje libidinoso estaba acorralado

—pues… pues… —_"Miroku ¿que haces? dale una respuesta"—_ eh…

—ves no sabes, así que por idiota lo cuidaras —dicho y hecho Sango se fue a dormir y Miroku se quedo con Kirei.

El sol se hizo presente en el cielo. Una Taijiya apretó un poco sus orbes antes de abrirlos por completo y encontrarse con un moje que le tenía listo un desayuno.

—gusta —le ofreció un poco de pescado —esta delicioso y fresco.

—lo pesco Kirei —aseguro la muchacha y Miroku vio puesta en duda su habilidad y su orgullo

—¿porque crees que fue él?

—porque no me lo imagino atrapando peces en el rio —y Miroku se sintió peor, pero luego recordó a Kirei y una sonrisa se escapo de sus labios

—él se levanto mejor esta mañana y dijo que debía irse, que había sido un placer verte.

—mmm…. —Sango no se lo creyó, pero por el bien del resto del viaje no puso problema y siguieron por el camino.

* * *

Unas aldeas más abajo, una chica grito de espanto cuando encontró en su casa a un montón de chicos desnudos; entre ellos Kirei. El susodicho se levanto de golpe y también grito al verse en esta posición. Luego de que esta chica le diera una cachetada y se alejara gritando, él miro a su alrededor hasta encontrar su Kimono que traía una nota:

Kirei la próxima vez que te acerque a mi chica, morirás. Ten en cuenta que tengo un agujero negro en una de mis manos. Y por si acaso, espero que mis amigos te traten bien, tenía que dormir así que te deje en sus manos para que te cuiden.

弥勒さま

_(Miroku-sama)_

* * *

_**jiji se ha terminado... espero haerlo hecho reir aunque sea un piquitin... no olviden los reviews...**_

_**Sayonara**_


End file.
